The Path of a Shinobi and a Angel
by naruscuskenway
Summary: This world isn't HIS neither are the women or the fame or the glory but...to find his way home he must help out humanity in its darkest hours but the young shinobi finds himself trubled by a new choice his home freinds or the love he never knew would happen


chapter 1 A World I Once Knew

Ok so first of disclamer note i do not own naruto naruto shippuden attack on titan or any of the charectors or their personalities those belong only to masashi koshimoto and hajime isayam ((i may be bad at spelling so deal wif it biscutes XD)) ok so first of if you dont like the story dont read it otherwise back of i want no bashing on this got it because its real stupid how you guys dont even like the story and get online just to put people down people have rights to do what they want and face the concequences of whatever they do so deal wif it ok so lets get startex shall we

The battle had radged on long enough one seeking for peace the other searching for destruction and revenge both souls intertwined with each others lives one who had nothing at all and the other who lost it all freinds not from the start but had progression and made a bond one that the boy wished to erase the other boy who protected that bond with all his might that boy was named uzumaki naruto the other uchiha sasuke both rival freinds finding themselvs fighting a oponent greater then themseves so the clear salution was to fight together but alas their atempts to stop this war were dashe brutaly by uchiha madara who had been brought back to life first with the edo tensei and then the renie rebirthing jutsu naruto with the fox spirit had that spirit sucked out of him while sasuke was stabbed through the chest both lying dead it seemed there was no hope left meanwhile the uchiha named obito who origianly was their enemy turned ally to the ninja forces and saved naruto by ripping peices of the biju out of madara and implanting it to naruto while sasuke was saved by the sage of snakes named kabuto yakushi yet another enemy turned ally both the uchiha and uzumaki found themselves in a parelel univers away from each other were they met the very god of ninja the sage of the six paths he had given both powers beyond what anyone could ever tell these powers were ment to destroy madara and end the war when a new threat emerged from madaras death kaguya the mother of the sage of six paths both naruto and sasuke defeated kaguya and suposely ended the war all that was left was to release the infinate tsukyome but sasuke had other plans reavealing that he planed on killing the gokage or rather known as village leaders and the biju that reside in naruto uzumaki and as such sasuke's plan was to destroy his best freind

Sasuke: naruto lets end this already this endless fighting and all our battles we have had up untill now

naruto; SASUKE STOP THIS WE DONT HAVE TO FIGHT THERE ISNT ANY POINT IN IT JUST COME BACK TO THE VILLAGE PLEASE!

Sasuke;...naruto he drew out his swoard and aimed it at his dear freind ready for anything and poised for the kill just shut up already you idiot

Naruto: sasuke...the young hero sighed and drew out two kunais i will bring you back to the village even if i have to beat and drag you with me!

both freinds charged at each other sword and blades clashing to fast for any normal person to see the metal of each blade hit the air like a fire burning endlesly with light reflecting on each blade all you could see were after images naruto had lunged sasuke with his kunai and mssed while sasuke grabed his arm using it to impuls him and kiking naruto's mouth leaving blood gush from his mouth sasuke smirked for he had landed a hit or so he thought looking down sasuke saw naruto smirk above you idiot! sasuke looked up and saw a clone from up him eyes widening he got slaped hard sending him flying to the bearby rocks making rouble everywere some of the dust from the rubble had goten into naruto's eyes and he clamped them tightly both bearing their weapons and attacking blind until SLASH! GUSH blood squirting everywere and the smoke had started to reveal an image of someone pointing a blade at another it was sasuke battle damadged eyes bleeding with a swolen face and shaking arm with a blade attched to it pointing the tip of his blade at the head of his freind

Sasuke: its over you idiot

Naruto: sa-sasuke please...dont make me do this please

sasuke ignored his freind and slashed his head of blood gushing everywere he turned around and looked at the giant tree that held everyone in a cacoon in the infanit tsukyome

Sasuke; now to finish of the re-guh! Sasuke was interupted by a fist hitting him up from the air it was naruto using the same technuiqe he had used against Neji the day of the chunin exams naruto was in tears while attacking for what he did next would settle the score...he had taken sasuke's rinmegan eye out if his socet and ran towerds the tree while sasuke chased after him furiously bleeding from his socet

Sasuke: GIVE ME BACK MY EYE GIVE IT BACK!

Naruto: IM GONNA CRUSH THIS EYE THAT MAKE YOU SEE IN DARKNESS I WONT LET YOU KEEP SUCH A HEACY BURDEN

Sasuke: YOU IDIOT WE NEED THAT EYE TO STOP THIS STUPID TREE NOW GIVE IT BACK

naruto had taken out his own left eye and thew it at sasuke while implanting his sharinegan (sharingan and rinnegan combined)) he ran faster catching up to the tree and at the touch of the tree the tree was absorbed by naruto's body in a painfull proces that erected a bright light and it was followed by screams of agony and it was over the infanet tsukiyome was relised and with it the captured 9 biju ((tailed beasts)) sasuke had grabed his chidori swoard and aimed it at thd biju to the least he wanted to do one thing naruto quickly gathered all the bjiu and the biju sealed themselves inside of naruto considering they were weakend by the fight sasuke then aimed his chidori at naruto as to wich naruto counterd with his rasengan a huge explosion had happened and both had lost their right arms and were unconcious naruto had awakened in a space that looked exactly like were he met the sage of six paths and that was because he was there!

Sage: my my naruto my boy you did it you saved the world possibly even the univers now i need you to do one more thing

naruto was badly beaten almost dead because of his arm and fight with sasuke the poor guy had not rested once since the war had started well unless you count being dead a rest he looked up at the old sage and grit his teeth

Naruto: what is it now old man i dont think u have noticed but im kinda on the downside here

Sage: i need you to go and help a particuler world a alternate demension if you want

Naruto: why do you need me to do that?

Sage: righttt in this world its were humans are no longer the top of the food chain they are the prey while the preadators are giant man eaters that do it for the fun of if not because of hunger but just for fun ((not gonna spoil the real reason they eat people)) the old sage had healed naruto in the meantime of the talk and had almost all his wounds except his severed arm were a new

Naruto:hey cant you heal my arm old man?

Sage: i am sorry but i cannot its a wound that is of complete destruction not healing it would need to regrow now on to buisnese

Naruto: righhht so what would i do in said world anyway cant they use their own ninjutsu or somthing?

Sage: ohohoho my boy not everyone is blessed with chakra like you and i these people havnt even heard of chakra, as to what you will do you will travel to this univers and help provide back up against the titans as they are called

Naruto: feh srry old man thats not my problem i gtg help my freinds back in konoha those guys can defend themselves

naruto felt a giant sting on his forhead because the sage had flicked his forhead and sent naruto flying far

Naruto: WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM OLD MAN?!

naruto suddenly got visions of what their world was like it brought him to tears on the fooor seeing so many people die right infront of him and all the blood spilled it wasnt close not even close to the groosome battles he had during the ninja world war but it was enough to get him to shed tears of sorrow for all those people who died he couldnt take it he didnt know what to do should he help them and risk never coming back to konoha viklage seeing his freinds or becoming hokage the decision had to be made then and there because the sage had opened two portals one that led back ti konoha the other one that led into the dreaded world of attack on titan

What choice will naruto take will he go home or will he fight find out next chapter

((So how did i do for my first chapter? Ill upload the next when i get the chance so until then seeya


End file.
